Love Gas
by Tape-Recorder Man
Summary: When a mysterious box sprays Agent 3 and Marie with strange love inducing gas, Marie suddenly falls in love with Agent 4 and Agent 3 with their worst enemy! What strange shenanigans is Octavio planning? Who sent the Love Gas? Find out in the story! (Hiatus until I get new ideas)
1. The Beginning

**I know it been a while. At least a year actually since I quit writing fanfiction. But now Im back… and better than before! I have several stories currently in the works and cant wait to continue writing Fanfiction! So enjoy this crazy 3-5 chapter story about Splatoon and my favorite trope: The Love Potion.** _ **Italics mean thought**_ **and "all lower case mean muttering"**

(Onward!)

It was a day like any other. Callie and Marie were reunited and talking about Agent 4's personal life behind his back, said Agent was arguing with Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and Cap'n Cuttlefish was eating Crab Cakes while taunting Ocatvio about his loss. All was well. Except for… the package.

"What do you think it is?" asked Callie as she looked at the plain and unassuming cardboard box.

"Well I hope its money, I need some fresher clothes" said Agent 3 as she looked at the box as well

"If its money who said you could have it 3!" replied an angered Agent 4

"I DID INKHEAD!" replied the equally furious Agent 3

"YOU WANNA GO IDIOT!" yelled Agent 4 from the top of their lungs, before promptly being hit on the back of the head by their boss.

"I won't have my top agents fighting on the job you two. Cool it." said Marie in irritation. The two agents could never get along, always fighting for one reason or another and it frankly pissed her off, she was running a secret spy group not a babysitting company!

"sorry boss" the two muttered their fake and routine apology.

"Do it again and I won't let you off that easy" said Marie purposely avoiding saying the phrase off the hook lest she be mocked by all three agents in the vicinity for "referencing their competition"

"Well I hope it's poison so you slimy little hipsters could foolishly drink it and DIE!" yelled Octavio from his snow globe thankful that the Cap'n had fallen asleep.

"Well…" began Agent 4 "Only one way to find out what it is guys, open the box" said Agent 4 as he looked both left and right

"Good idea Agent 4! Go ahead Marie!" said Callie as she excitedly looked at the box

"Why me specifically?" asked Marie as she cautiously walked to the box. She knew why in her heart obviously: She was the leader and as the leader is was her job to make sure everyone was safe. Buuuuut…

"Agent 3, come here" she said and Agent 3 begrudgingly joined her in going closer to the box.

"Now carefully open it" said Marie

"Okay boss"

She opened the box… and was promptly sprayed with a pink gas alongside Marie.

The two suddenly gained pink hypnotic swirls in their eyes as they turned around and looked at their fellow agents. The swirls subsided and Marie and Agent 3 blinked several times as they looked around Octo Canyon. Several seconds passed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Agent 3 as she suddenly ran back to the manhole and away from her friends. Marie suddenly started staring at Agent 4 in what both he and Callie considered the most intense stare she had ever given a person. Marie then gave a smile with a size to rival Callie's own.

"Did I ever mention you were adorable Agent 4" she said as she got in the face of said Agent, smile still plastered on her face.

"Um… what's going on here?" said Callie in disbelieve at the scene unfolding before her

"Quiet Callie! Can't you see I'm flirting with my one true love!" screamed Marie in anger… until she noticed what she just said.

"WAIT, WHAT!" yelled Agent 4 in fear as well… he kinda had a crush on his boss since he first exited out of the manhole to Octo Canyon and saw her standing there.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Callie got me terribly worked up again, where were we?" Marie said as she resumed smiling at Agent 4… who had now proceeded to run away to god knows where to escape his strange acting boss and to calm his now rapidly beating heart.

"Callie look what you did!" Marie yelled in irritation as she ran after her "one true love" to find him and give him as many compliments as possible and even kiss him! Yeah… she had gone completely insane.

The search was ultimately fruitless as Agent 4 had run to escape his pursuer into Inkopolis through a hidden manhole different from the one he normally used.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide" he thought as he finally found a good spot to hide in a back alley grate.

"Now just to wait out Marie… Shoot I'm hungry."

(Fin)

 **That's the end for chapter 1 of Love Gas! Its fun to be back guys but I know my writing isn't perfect. Read, Review and leave suggestions to help me improve in the reviews. THX BI!**

(After several hours)

"What just happened?!" yelled Octavio as he landed face first on the pavement.

"I just broke you out" spoke a mysterious voice in front of Octavio

"Who are you then and why are you helping me?" replied Octavio as he stood up from his fall

"I am Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and you DJ Ocatvio are my one true love"


	2. Agent 4 Gives In

**Back at it again! Enjoy the second chapter to Love Gas.**

(Next!)

Agent 4 was now starving. He had seen Marie's feet a couple times from his hiding spot in the alley looking for him and had gone a day stuck in there trying to wait her out. He didn't know what that weird pink gas had done to his boss and crush but he was now afraid for his life.

"Oh god…" he said as he felt the pain of hunger continue to overwhelm him. He would have to get some food soon before he starved to death in a back-alley grate without any way to say goodbye to his friends or family.

"well then" he muttered as he slipped out of the grate to the outside of the back alley in squid form. _"Better run to Crusty Sean's place"_ he thought as he ran outside and promptly crashed into the worst person possible at that moment

"Agent 4! I've been looking all over for you!" said Marie as she smiled at her now favorite agent with hearts in her eyes.

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" Agent 4 began to run away again as Marie chased after him

"COME BACK MY LOVE, WE WERE MENT TO BE TOGETHER AGENT 4!" screamed Marie as she ran after him to many weird looks from the many Inklings in the Square.

(BREAK)

"I am Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and you DJ Octavio are my one true love"

DJ Octavio blinked once, then twice and then a third time before finally regaining his composure

"What are you talking about! We're mortal enemies not a couple!" he yelled in shock and confusion

"I've had a change of heart Octavio and now I know that your my one true love and soul mate!" screamed Agent 3 as her eyes morphed into tiny little hearts and she looked at Octavio in utter adoration

" _IS THIS GIRL INS-… wait a minute! this… could work"_ thought Octavio as he looked Agent 3 up and down. He slowly widened his eyes in realization at the thought.

"At first I was scared Octavio. That's why I ran" began Agent 3 "But eventually I came to accept my love for you was 100% real and genuine and I will do anything for you!" Agent 3 finished with a bigger smile and heart eyes so big they were anime like.

"Yes… my lo-… my love, help me to wipe out the Inklings and take over the world and my heart is yours" said Octavio as he quickly concocted a plan. "But first, I have a gift for you Agent 3, a new pair of super-fresh hypnoshades!" he said as he fished out Callie's pear from the cabin.

(BREAK)

He was alive… so that was good, he was being chased by his boss now love-struck stalker and couldn't find a place to hide to escape her… so that was bad.

"Agent 4! There's nowhere left to run!" said Marie as she caught up with him in another alley. "Now… why are you running Agent 4? I thought you had a crush on me?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" yelled Agent 4 at the top of his lungs in shock

"Puh-lease! I know all about you! I have a factopedia ya know" she replied as she inched closer to Agent 4

"Please stop boss" said Agent 4 as he proceeded to back away from Marie in fear of… himself

Agent 4 had more than a crush on Marie. He loved her with all his heart and while he was so happy that she had gained feelings for him he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the gas-controlled Squid Sister. But he knew… if she kept this up… he would give in to her and they would both do things they'd regret after the gas wore off. _"if it wears off"_ he mentally added.

"Please Agent 4! I love you with every fiber of my being!" pleaded Marie as she became desperate for the affection of the agent.

"But it's not you boss! It must be that weird gas! You would never actually love me! would you?" he finally said after feeling his desires start to overpower him.

"But Agent 4… you never once thought that maybe… I loved you before I was sprayed by some weird gas?" she said as she got right in his face with a lustful gaze.

"Boss ple-"Agent 4 was stopped right in the middle of his words by Marie as she pulled him into a kiss.

Agent 4 finally gave in. He released his pent-up feelings and proceeded to return the kiss with every ounce of his power and love for the white-tentacled idol.

The two finally broke apart for air and stared at each other, both had faces as red as tomatoes.

"Hey you two!" said a random Inkling watching the love fest from outside the alley. "Get a room already!" he said while smiling.

Agent 4 still in his elated and joyful state quickly grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her out of the alley and started heading to the nearest hotel in Inkopolis. "What just happened?" said the random Inkling

"Where are we going Agent 4?" said Marie as she followed her new "beloved" around Inkopolis. He didn't respond until he finally stopped after 10 minutes of non-stop running. He only would occasionally turn around to see if Marie was still with him as he ran. "We're some place where we can be free Marie" he finally said.

The two (well Agent 4 mostly) hurriedly checked in and received a room. The Inkling, who was only joking, had no idea what he had just begun. Agent 4 went in first and plopped himself on the bed before staring at Marie with hearts in his eyes.

"Agent Fo-" Marie was the one interrupted this time as she pulled into another kiss by the elated agent. She didn't resist at all to the kiss and the two gave into each other's desires that very night.

(LATER)

Agent 4 woke up with a start and went wide-eyed as the memories of the night suddenly flooded into his brain. He had just slept with Marie… and enjoyed every bit of it. 

Marie soon woke up and looked at Agent 4 who had redressed himself and was now crying on the bed facing away from her. "Agent 4 are you…" Marie soon went completely wide-eyed as well. She finally thought clearly for the first time in an entire day. She was no longer under the effect of the gas and remembered everything. She had just basically seduced Agent 4. Before sleeping with the guy! The worst part… she enjoyed every bit of it.

(FIN)

 **Well that's how I write sex scenes guys. Fade to black. No lemons shall be presented in this T rated tale. Well anyway leave what you thought in the reviews and thx for reading my weird tale. Stay Fresh! THX BI**


End file.
